


Colt - 2

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armor Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tender Sex, again lemme know if i forgot any tags, armored sex, canon-typical mistreatment of clone troopers, clone smut, fuck the kaminoans it's what i'm saying, i wrote TOO MUCH goddamnit, it's very playful and with constant reassurance of consent, kaminoans being jerks, you heard of snowed in get ready for rained in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: You don't want to say goodbye to the charming commander Colt. If only you could stay a little longer...-this fic contains a small scene featuring roleplaying of forced sex/rape fantasy. The kink is negotiated beforehand, safewords are established and both characters' consent is consistently shown throughout the scene. Read at your own discretion!EDIT: per request of my friend whom i gifted this fic to, I edited the forced fantasy bit to be a little less rough and a little more playful. Personally, I also liked it better this way.
Relationships: Colt/Reader
Series: Clone Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918429
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Colt - 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/gifts).



You wake up to the sound of heavy rain hitting the window, feeling the soft sheets on your skin, over your naked legs. You have your arm and leg thrown over something warm, and as you come to your senses, eyes still closed, you realize there’s someone in your bed, one of their hands placed over your waist. You crack an eye open to be met with commander’s Colt handsome face. Oh, right.

You and the clone commander had quite a night, and you can’t remember how many times he made you come before the two of you realized it was far too late and you needed to get some actual sleep. You’re willing to bet that you must’ve had about seven or eight orgasms, and Colt came inside you so many times his come would trickle out of you every time he pulled out. You can actually feel some of the slickness still between your inner thighs.

The commander had suggested that the both of you took a shower but you simply didn’t have the energy to stay awake, so he made sure to have you drink a glass of water and dress you up on one of his black shirts before letting you drop down on his pillow. He then began to run his fingers through your hair and telling you how good you had been to him, pressing a kiss to your forehead. That was the last thing you remember before falling asleep.

And Colt, he looks positively beautiful lying next to you, broad chest rising and falling with every soft breath, mouth agape and features at ease. It must be a rare thing for the commander, to have a moment where he’s allowed to be so relaxed and vulnerable, and you cherish it, involuntary smile pulling at the corner of your lips.

While you watch him sleep, you think to yourself that although the whole thing started mostly as something purely physical, you can’t help but think very dearly of him, hoping this moment can last as long as possible. Colt’s scent in the sheets is so good, and the way you’re pressed together to share his single pillow make you feel safe. He had been so kind to you, so loving and gentle. The way his rough voice and his beautiful golden-brown eyes make you feel, it’s something you’ve never felt before.

Oh. Maybe you’re crushing a bit too hard on the commander. You don’t even know how he feels about you. Maybe the sex had been just… sex, to him. Maybe you’re reading too much into what had just been a one-night stand. Still, you wish you could get more than just one night with him.

“What’s going on in this pretty head of yours?” Colt asks, voice impossibly hot as it’s raw from sleep, his eyes still closed

Your heart jumps in your chest, and you let out a sharp breath.

“You were…? How long you’ve been awake?”

“Since you woke up, I think.” Colt replies, eyes still closed and flash of tongue over his lips “Noticed the change in your breathing.”

And he opens his eyes, golden and soft like the small smile he offers you, and you know you’re down for the count. This man does things to your heart with the smallest gestures, and it’s unfair. Colt brings his hand to your face, thumb brushing over your cheek, and you grow suddenly aware of what a mess your hair must be, but apparently Colt has other thoughts on the matter:

“You’re so damn gorgeous.”

“Look who’s talking.” You quip back at him, feeling your cheeks hot before you press your lips to Colt’s

Your intention had been to just give him a tiny, chaste kiss, but Colt slides his hand to the back of your neck, keeping you in place as he deepens the kiss, tongue pushing in between your lips. You can feel shivers down your spine, and all the drowsiness from sleep seems to evaporate from your body.

Colt pulls back and presses his forehead to yours, handsome face becoming slightly blurred from the proximity, and he sighs contently while his fingers rub the back of your head close to your neck.

“I’m so glad we met.” you confess, your voice small barely above a whisper

Colt seems surprised for a moment before he smiles, corners of his eyes wrinkling up softly at it. He looks so damn good smiling, it’s unfair.

“I’m glad too.” And he cups your face gently “Maybe we could keep in touch, try to match our schedules so that we can meet again?”

You nod, smiling back at him.

“I would like that very much, yes.”

You lean for another kiss, and your hand roams over Colt’s broad chest, feeling his warmth. Colt tilts his head to kiss your jawline, the side of your neck, and you let out a long, pleased hum. Colt chuckles at that.

“Are you in the mood for anything right now?”

You kiss Colt’s neck in turn, nip at a tendon there.

“Aren’t you?”

One of Colt’s hands move over to your breasts over the black shirt that hangs loosely on your body, made to fit Colt’s broader figure, and he pinches a nipple between his fingers. His free hand shoots down to your hip, moving over to your inner thigh, fingers digging over your skin as he roughly parts your legs just about enough to be able to reach for your wet slit.

“Sure am.” he replies, and the way his voice gets rough around the edges when he’s aroused is the most delicious thing in the galaxy “though I didn’t expect you to want it this soon after I pumped you full six times last night.” he slides his middle finger over your clit and curls it to then push just the tip of it inside you, biting the corner of his lip “I think most of it is still in there, and I definitely should change the sheets as well.”

You lick your lips with a grin, hand moving over to his stomach, feeling his abs.

“You’re a dirty, dirty pervert.”

Colt raises an eyebrow.

“I think you like it.”

Not much later, Colt is sitting on his haunches in the middle of the bed while you straddle him, strong hands pulling you down on his cock by your hips. You press your mouth over to the meat of Colt’s neck, trying to muffle out your moans, and Colt himself lets hungry little noises through his gritted teeth with every thrust of your hips.

You claw at his back when he leans down to suck at the side of your neck, lowering down to your breast when you tilt your chin up. His hot tongue rolls over your nipple, and you whimper at how good it feels to have his cock stretching up your insides, pressing at every sensitive spot as he thrusts his hips up over and over to meet your rhythm. Colt grabs at your other breast with a bruising touch, fingers digging in your skin; he moves his free hand between the two of you, curve of his hand grabbing your crotch as his thumb reaches to rub your clit. You bite down on Colt’s shoulder at that, hard, and he growls in response, wet noise out of him as he stops sucking on your breast for a moment, golden eyes meeting yours.

“Getting close there, cyare?” he asks and you whine out, nodding feverishly; Colt rubs small circles over your clit, pushing you closer and closer to the edge while he sucks dark hickeys all over your chest and breasts “Come for me, then. That’s an order. Come for your commander.”

“I’m c-” and you can’t quite finish your sentence as pleasure becomes overwhelming, all your muscles pulled taut, pussy clenching over and over around Colt’s thick cock while your thighs tremble

The way he stares at you with teeth bared in a grin and a proud look on his face is enough to make you shiver even while you’re still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm, and you lick your lips, shaking in Colt’s arms as he pulls you closer, your bodies pressed flush together.

“Can you come in my pussy, sir?” you babble softly, easing your knees off the bed to wrap your legs around Colt’s waist, ankles locking over his lower back as you roll your hips still, body hot and sensitive all over “Come inside me, please, please…”

Colt grabs your ass, lifting up your whole body with ease until only the head of his cock is still inside you to then pull you down on himself; he snaps his hips up to meet you, stabbing you amazingly deeply in every thrust. You let out a moan that is shy from a scream at how _fucking deep_ he can go like this; you brace your arms over his shoulders as he lifts you up again only to impale you again in another sharp, deep thrust.

“Colt-” you gasp out, insides raw and sensitive making little stars light up in your brain “Fuck- Yes, yes, please-”

Colt doesn’t answer your pleas with more than a low guttural sound, opening his mouth wide to suck at your breast again, squeezing the other one so hard the red outline of his fingers lingers in your skin even after he releases it.

“I’m close…” Colt mutters against your breast, biting your nipple softly, still keeping the rough pace “Ask for it, babe, ask for it again…”

You grin with a rich purr, licking your lips and cupping Colt’s face so that he’ll look at you as you arch your eyebrows, at the need and lust in your eyes.

“Please, sir, come inside me, I need it, need it so bad…”

Colt bites a smile over his lower lip, eyes swimming some as he gets lost in pleasure before they flutter shut, drawn-out moans pouring out of his lips.

“Coming… Gonna come-”

You can feel him twitch and throb inside you, rolling of his hips becoming erratic, his hands pushing you down on him as he spills deep inside of you, warm and wet and so _dirty_. His face becomes undone with pleasure, weak smile and a sated look in his eyes, it’s all so damn beautiful. He eases down on his back, pulling you down with him, cock still inside you.

“Hells.” he sighs out heavily, kissing the top of your head “You’re so kriffing good.”

“Hmm. You too.” you murmur with a smile on your face, wincing when he shifts to pull out of you; you let out a laugh as the excess trickles out of your hole and over his cock “How many times did we do it?”

“Something around eight or nine?” Colt replies with a lazy smile

It feels so good to be draped over Colt in this post-orgasm haze that you almost forget that no matter how badly you want to, you can’t just stay on his bed fucking and sleeping and fucking some more all day long. The alarm on the small blue device on his bedside table brings this reminder with a repetitive beeping noise before Colt smacks it with his hand.

“Kark.” he swears quietly “We should get up eventually.”

You tighten your arms around Colt’s waist, and you can’t believe that you’re actually pouting.

“I don’t wanna go.”

Colt looks down at you, bittersweet smile on his lips.

“I wish you didn’t _have_ to go.” And he adds “I wasn’t joking though; I want us to keep in touch. N-not like… just for this, y’know, maybe to go out for drinks too?”

You smile at him, even though you feel sad.

“Yeah. I would love that.”

Colt’s alarm had been set an hour early because he’s a commander and he’s supposed to be at the ready earlier than his troopers, but no matter how much you stall, you know that you’ll have to get up and leave eventually. Colt eases you off him, letting you roll on your side before he sits up and gets to his feet with a long sigh. He gathers your clothes, piling them up neatly and handing them to you as you sit at the edge of the bed.

“You can shower first if you want to.”

-

You’re washing the shampoo of your hair and fighting off the crushing sadness in your chest. You know how complicated dating can be when one of you is in the army, especially if both of you are in different branches of different armies, even if you’re part of the same Republic. But Colt had been so sweet and caring in bed and out of it, and you just wish you could still have some more time with him.

You look down and notice the tiny but constant stream of pearly-white semen leaking down your inner thigh – you wonder how high is the testosterone dose that the Kaminoans give to their men, especially their commanders, because Colt has a sex drive that is off the charts, and he comes a lot with every orgasm.

The thought of it doesn’t really help you clean up at all, because it makes you wet even under the warm water that sprays over your body and every bite mark and hickey that Colt had left in his wake. You can’t help but wish you could stay a bit longer. It’s been a while since you’ve enjoyed fucking in the same measure you did cuddling afterwards. Colt is attentive and very loving, and in a galaxy full of jerks that just chase their pleasure and offer not an ounce of aftercare, that can be pretty rare.

There’s a sudden knock on the door, and you almost jump on instinct, voice faltering.

“Y-Yes?”

“It’s me.” Colt replies from behind the door “Can I come in?”

“It’s unlocked” you reply, combing your hair away from your face with your fingers “Come in.”

The door hisses open, and you can see Colt walk in through the shower’s transparent sliding door, dressed only in his black pants, bare chest and shoulders still marked with red trails where you had clawed him before during the fourth time the two of you fucked.

There is silence, except from the water hitting the tile floor as Colt walks closer to the shower; He seems to be carefully choosing his words, eyes seeming full of longing.

“Mind if I join you?”

Your answer is a push to the sliding door, and three nods. Yes. Yes, you need this, need him. Colt undresses quickly to then walk in, absently sliding the door shut behind him and reaching for your waist as he presses a soft kiss to your lips. The warm water trails over his body, and you hum at the nice feeling of your nipples being pressed to his chest.

To your surprise, he isn’t hard, or he would be pressing up against your stomach; Well, he had to tire out eventually, despite his stamina, right? His touch, also, has become gentler, less hasty. His hands massage your shoulders, the back of your neck, and he straightens his back to press a kiss to your forehead.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Colt says, and his voice isn’t commanding or rough, but very quiet in a way you hadn’t heard until then “There’s something… very special about you, and I’m gonna miss you.”

Your heart hammers in your chest, and you press your cheek to Colt’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you too.” you confess just as quietly “I’ve never felt like this for anyone else before.”

Colt hums in agreement, running his hands over your arms now and lowering them to hold your hands, kissing the top of your head.

“Can I help you wash up?” Colt asks, and you pull back just enough to look up at him and nod “Come here.”

You let Colt guide you by your shoulders from under the stream, glad that the shower has enough room for the two of you.

Colt reaches for the soap bottle and squeezes a good amount of it in his palm, taking your hand and raising your arm by your wrist. He washes over and under your forearm to then slowly work his way up to to your arm and shoulder, eyes focused on his the soapy foam he spreads over your skin. He gently eases your arm down.

“The other one now, gorgeous.”

You offer him your other hand, letting him guide it up like he had done the first one and enjoying the way he touches you with such care, like you’re something fragile and priceless. So different from the night before when he had just picked you up and slung you over his shoulder like you weighed next to nothing.

Anyone who dares say that the clones troopers have no personalities close to you will get their asses kicked. Colt has proved to be a much more complex individual then most of the men you work with. He’s a nurturing teacher to the cadets training under him as much as he is a steely commander to them. He is a deliciously rough lover, but also very gentle and tender. He seems to be very serious, but when he’s relaxed he’s funny and has the most lovely laughter.

Moons above, you might be falling quite hard for him.

Colt moves to your armpits before going for your breasts, washing them with circular movements that make you sigh out softly in pleasure. His hands slide over your skin so smoothly, spreading the soapy foam all over your body.

“S’that good?” he asks with a small smile

“Very much so.”

You’re feeling so relaxed under his hands and the warm steam around you that your knees might just give. Colt hums, washing over your waist and stomach, eyes darting lower as he ghosts his fingers over your crotch.

“May I wash you here as well, cyare?”

You feel heat traveling up to your face, despite how many times the two of you have fucked the night before, or the fact that the two of you are naked in the shower as the commander washes your whole body. You nod shyly, and Colt crowds closer to you, one arm draped over your shoulder, pulling you inches from his chest; his free hand easily covers your pussy to then move in gentle circles. You feel him press his middle finger over your slit, calloused digit meeting your clit, and you let out a soft whimper, eyes falling shut.

Colt stills, deep voice close to your ear. He’s leaning down some so that he can reach for your pussy, knees slightly bent to make up to the height difference between the two of you.

“Still okay? Want me to stop?”

You shake your head vigorously, pressing your forehead to his chest with your eyes still closed.

“Don’t stop…”

Colt hums and presses his finger some more, curling it some to then slowly push up against your folds. You instinctively wrap your arms over his waist, eyes snapping open. From your angle you can see his toned abs, and the way his soft cock seems to be filling up. A sly smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth. Well, at least this isn’t being sweet torture just for you.

Colt hooks his finger, lightly scraping at your insides, and you see the thick, white semen dripping down your thighs and on the tile floor. The sight must be doing something for Colt, because you see the way his half-hard cock twitches, growing harder.

“Kriff… I really filled you up good, didn’t I?” fuck, his growl of a voice will just murder you at some point, you’re sure of it “You’re just gushing out my come, gorgeous.”

You let out a breathy laugh.

“If you keep saying these things-” a half-moan cuts you off when Colt’s finger hits a particularly sweet spot “And f-fingering me like that, you’re not gonna do much for ‘cleaning’ me.”

Colt rubs the tip of his nose over the shell of your ear before nipping at it. You can hear his smile in his voice as he pushes a second finger inside you.

“Don’t worry, Captain, I’ll send you home perfectly clean.” And with that he gingerly retreats his fingers, straightening himself up “Now, take a step back so that I can wash you up under the stream.”

You offer him an offended scoff before you do as you’re told, and you twist your lips in a lopsided smile as Colt moves up to wash your shoulders and arms.

“Are you playing hard to get, Colt? Because I could fly the republic’s flag on that mast you’re showing me.”

The way Colt laughs out loud is quite possibly the loveliest thing you’ve ever seen, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and almost squinting shut under his wide smile.

“I” he says, not entirely done laughing “am being polite and respectful despite my, uh, steady mast. You don’t see me mocking the waterfall you got going down there, do you?”

It’s your turn to laugh, wiping a hand over your face to get the water droplets off your eyelashes. You shake your head, reaching for the soap bottle.

“Cut that out and let me wash you too!”

Colt’s smile eases out some.

“You don’t-”

You rub some foam on your hands and slather it over his chest just to show him how serious you are.

“Quiet. It’s my turn.”

Colt gives you a quiet laugh to then lower his arms, drawing a breath.

“Okay then. Be my guest.”

It’s a good feeling, getting your hand slick with plenty of soap to then massage Colt’s shoulders like he did to you before. He’s really damn beautiful, all muscle and strength, and a few small circular blaster scars here and there - some recent, others almost completely faded away. You wonder what each occasion where he’d be wounded had been like, and if you could’ve helped him if you were fighting by his side.

You want to protect him. With the threat of the separatist droid armies or those lunatics with lightsabers that the Jedi called “siths” neither of you were safe despite your skills. Every day on the battlefield keeps the two of you one mistake away from death. Stars, you don’t want to ever lose him.

You aren’t just falling for the commander – you’re crash landing like a faulty ship.

You move over to his chest, broad and strong, notice the small stitch marks crossing a thin scar drawn over his collarbone. You clear your throat to then ask quietly for Colt to lift up his arms some, and he obliges. While you’re spreading the slick foam over his waist and stomach and your fingers feel every crease of his toned abs, you lift your eyes up to see that Colt has closed his, and his mouth is slightly open. He almost looks like he’s asleep. You smile to yourself, gently pulling his arms back down.

“You can lower them now, yeah, just like that. Are you liking this, sweetheart?”

Colt doesn’t open his eyes, wide smile on his lips.

“Yes… don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.”

He sounds so pleased and happy, his voice soft and dazed. You slowly lower yourself down to your knees and start working on his calves and shins, and Colt’s eyes snap open as he whips his face down to look at you.

“You shouldn’t-”

“I said, be quiet and let me wash you” you cut him off, already anticipating his concern for you; Colt sighs out to then nod sheepishly

“…Thank you.”

You hum, moving up to his thighs. Stars damn it, the man is all muscle and strength, even when his body is relaxed. You massage the sharp tendons of his inner thighs, thumbs pressing up on his skin and sliding upwards, stopping only inches from his balls. You feel your face growing hot again as you rise from your haunches to kneel up, your face very close to his half-hard cock. You look up to Colt, your wet hair plastered over the back of your neck as you tuck some loose strands behind your ear. Colt stares back at you, flashing his tongue between his lips. Damn, he’s just so big and he looks even bigger towering over you like that.

You take a moment to squirt some extra soap on your palm, rubbing your hands together to then reach up, gently cupping Colt’s balls. The commander lets out a sharp gasp, one of his hands moving to steady him against the wall. You pretend not to notice it, kneading his balls some and running your middle finger behind his balls and up against his perineum.

Colt leans back slightly, head moving under the water as he gasps again hard enough to have him sputtering a mist of droplets before he straightens himself back up again, blinking the water away and calling your name in a hoarse voice. You look up at him with a smile, your free hand wrapping over his cock and stroking it very slowly. Colt bites his lower lip at you when your finger slides upwards, finding his ass and teasing the tight entrance.

“You’re not gonna do much for cleaning me like this either.” Colt lets out a strained groan when you move back to the spot just behind his balls

“I guess we’re both just really bad at washing each other, then.” you sigh, tightening your grip on his cock

Colt licks his lips, cocking his head to the side as he offers you a hand.

“Get up, captain.”

Your smile widens when you take his hand.

“Is that an order, sir?”

You’re only barely getting to your feet when Colt lifts you off them by your waist to then press you flush to his body, helping you wrap your legs around his waist. You can’t help the giggle that leaves you, but you still voice your concern:

“We’re gonna be late-”

Colt kisses and sucks hard on the meat of your shoulder like he’s determined to make sure you leave with a bruise to remember him by. You turn to catch his lips in a deep kiss. The water stream rains warm over the two of you, and you moan out when Colt catches your lower lip between his teeth.

“I know, I know.” Colt murmurs while you run your hand over his cropped hair; he gingerly moves his hips so that his cock rubs up against your clit “I just… Can’t get enough of you…”

He runs a hand over your ass, squeezes it hard before moving lower to line up the blunt head of his cock with your pussy. You ease your hips down some, the intrusion making you shudder. No matter how many times you’d fuck him, he always feels so big, stretching you up and giving you that blissed feeling of being so completely full, shy of even hurting a bit.

You are more than willing to send your duties to hell just to get fucked one more time by the commander, letting him slowly ease you down halfway on his cock when you hear a loud beep that makes the two of you freeze in place. You know that sound too well.

“Shit, that’s my comlink.” you hiss, and after gingerly pulling out of you Colt helps you down; you slide the door open and quickly dry your hands on a nearby towel before reaching for the thing on the belt of your pants “Yes?”

A clone’s voice comes through.

“Hello, Captain, ma’am, this is ARC trooper Glint, I work with Commander Colt. I’m sorry to bother you, but we hadn’t seen the commander anywhere, and he isn’t answering his comlink. Would you know where he is?”

You look wide-eyed to Colt, and an absurd need to laugh makes you bite your lip as Colt quickly shuts the tap and scrambles out by your side, snatching one of the towels and starting to dry himself up.

“Oh.” you answer, stuttering some “I-I have no idea, trooper. Sorry. Isn’t it still a bit early?”

“It is.” there’s a heavy sigh from the clone “ But apparently something’s come up. If you do find him, please let him know he has an early meeting with the military visitors. I assume you’re already aware of it, as your captain has probabl.”

You turn to Colt, still wide-eyed to then notice the blinking light on the side of your comlink, indicating a missed call. Shit.

“The… meeting. Sure. I’m well aware. Thank you, trooper.” you make sure to cut the call before hissing at Colt when he hands you a towel “What meeting is your trooper talking about?!”

Colt runs his towel over his cropped hair, eyes equally wide.

“I’ve no idea. They must’ve sent me a message about it earlier today, but I left my comlink and armor in the bedroom just now, and before that we were…busy, and we probably didn’t hear it ring.”

“Well, we better rush.” You grab your pants, shoving your feet in them and pulling them up to then zip it up and clip your belt shut “Surprise meeting with both our superiors right on the one day we mess up and wake up late. How lucky are we?”

“We did wake up early, though.” Colt muses as he wraps the towel over his hips “We just didn’t leave the bedroom.”

You fail on your attempt to not laugh.

“Oh, shush.”

After hastily putting on your bra and your tank top, you comb your fingers through your hair, slicking it back with one hand and digging for your hair clip in the pocket of your uniform pants to keep it in place. Your eyes drift to the reflection of Colt in the mirror, standing behind you with his towel wrapped around his hips. He’s staring at you like he’s almost mesmerized.

“…Something wrong?”

Colt blinks like your question has brought him back to reality, and he shakes his head, turning away to the door.

“No, nothing. I’m gonna get my blacks and my armor. Excuse me.”

You stare at the door as it hisses shut behind him, wondering what might be going through the commander’s mind, then you remember that the two of you are most likely late for the meeting so you just grab your jacket, shoving your arms in it and pulling it over your shoulders to hastily button it up.

You squint at your reflection. Is that…? Oh, no.

_Oh, no._

There’s a big hickey on the side of your neck, peeking out of the collar of your jacket, dark like a bruise. You tug at the tall collar of your jacket tentatively, but there’s no way to hide all of it under the fabric. You sigh out, rubbing your eyes. Okay. Okay. If anyone asks anything, you can say it’s an injury from… from…

Fuck, you just hope no one asks anything.

When you leave the ‘fresher, Colt is all armored up, having just clipped his pauldrons in place and reached for the helmet placed on his desk to then tuck it under his arm.

“How did you put all of that on so fast?” you ask, puzzled

“Practice.” Colt shrugs with a shy smile “I do it every morning, and I take it off every night. It’s almost muscle memory now.” he stays quiet for a moment “So, um… did you notice the” he points at his own neck “There?”

Your hand shoots up to the right side of your neck, your face suddenly very hot.

“Yes, I did. I’m hoping no one else does.”

“Sorry for that.”

“I’m not.”

Colt stares at you to then let out a small, quiet laugh. The silence that follows makes you realize that there’s no silence at all, and that the two of you had been speaking quite loudly to manage to make yourself heard over the loud, constant thud on the window. That heavy rain from earlier seem to have only increased.

“Is this normal?” you ask, pointing at the window

Colt looks at it for a second to then shrug.

“I believe it’s heavier than normal today. It’s usually not that loud.”

He presses the button next to the bedroom door to make it slide open, peeking out to make sure you won’t be seen leaving his room together.

“It’s all clear.” he gestures at the corridor, indicating it’s safe to leave “You’re amazing. I’m gonna miss you.”

You walk past Colt, pressing a kiss to his cheek on your way.

“Me too.” you linger close to him for a second, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

-

It had been a strange moment, bittersweet and contemplative but at the same time tense and rushed as the two of you almost ran down the empty hall and into the elevator, and after reaching the right floor you power walked on your way to the room and as Colt pressed the button next to the door to open it, you tugged some more at the collar of your coat to try and hide your hickey, despite how you couldn’t even see if it was working at all.

The door hisses open and you straighten yourself up; there are two Kaminoans and your Commander sitting in the room, and you briefly wonder why do the aliens are so obsessed with the all-white décor. White walls, white ceilings, white chairs, and if the floor wasn’t grey to break some of the starkness, you believe you’d be squinting. The three of them interrupt their conversation to turn to you, and you don’t like the expression on their faces at all. Your commander is the first one to speak.

“You sure took your time, Captain.”

“Sir, I-” you try to speak, but fall silent when your commander interrupts you

“You did not answer your comlink.”

“You failed to answer as well, commander Colt.” a kaminoan says, and you manage to notice a hint of disappointment in his soft voice, the big eyes narrowing at Colt “We did not expect such disregard for your duties.”

You glance at the corner at your eye and notice Colt’s fingers curling up some like he’s fighting himself not to close them into a fist. You clear your throat, looking at the Kaminoan.

“I am deeply sorry, and I know that the commander must feel the same way. I believe he must’ve had the same issue that I had – it’s raining so heavily against the windows that we can barely hear anything at the upper floors. Besides, I’m not accustomed to dark mornings such as this, so I lost track of time.”

“Are you making excuses for your lack of discipline?” you Commander interjects, and you decide to hold his gaze; lowering your eyes would be respectful but would also show weakness and defeat. It’s a complex balance.

“No, sir. There was failure on my part and the commander’s. I should’ve kept my comlink closer to my bed, and disregard the lack of sunlight and check the time instead. I’m merely explaining what happened, with the promise to not let it happen again.”

Your commander’s frown deepens, and he turns to Colt, whose face is hidden behind his helmet so you can’t tell his expression.

“What about you, Commander Colt? Do you agree with my soldier?”

Colt folds his hands behind his back, tone dry and sharp like when the two of you had first met.

“Yes. We failed, both of us. It won’t happen again. We can’t offer more than our apologies.”

Your commander stares at Colt for a few seconds to then shrug.

“That sounds good enough for me.”

The Kaminoan that had spoken before, however, blinks lazily at Colt.

“I hope commander Colt remembers that we have very low tolerance for failure within our troops.”

You glance down at the corner of your eye, noticing Colt’s fingers curling up and straightening down almost unnoticeably.

“I’m well aware.” Colt says flatly “If I may ask, sir, what is this meeting for? Are seeing the visitors off?”

The kaminoan rises from his chair, and so does your commander.

“Quite the contrary.” The kaminoan explains, pressing a button on the arm of his chair and gesturing at the wall behind him as it slowly becomes transparent until it looks like a wall-sized window “The rain is reaching unusual levels today, and attempting to fly in such weather is not advisable.”

“Our ship if a high-class Republic transport, I don’t believe that any rain would be able to keep us from…” you frown a bit, walking forward to the window, and then you see;

‘Rain’ is not quite the word to describe what’s happening outside. That is a storm, and a big one at that. You’re pretty sure that rain drops that big must even hurt on impact, and the winds make them hit the window almost completely sideways. Massive waves are crashing down in the kaminoan oceans, and it makes you consider if you’re actually safe in a building that holds itself in place with a few collumns under each construction.

“It’s not just the rain, soldier, it’s the wind.” Your commander says, looking out as well “We wouldn’t be able to stabilize before that thing sent us crashing into the sea. The best we can do is just stay here and hope for better weather.”

“You are welcome to stay for as long as you need.” the Kaminoan says mildly “Now we’ve taken enough of your time. Commander Colt, you should tend to your duties, despite your tardiness.”

Colt mutters a ‘yessir’ before retreating, and you decide that you absolutely hate the kaminoan standing in front of you.

“As for you, captain” your commander says, turning to face you “I requested a terminal for you to work. Just because we’re stranded out here it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t start working on your reports - sir” he nods respectfully at the Kaminoan, ushering you out; once the two of you are walking down the hall, he continues “So far, what can you say about the clones?”

You swallow down, blinking a couple of times.

“They’re highly skilled. They are also resourceful and brave. Our army would be in good company if we ever have to work together, sir.”

“We would need a Jedi general to lead them, though. It’s the only people they’d take orders from.”

You are careful to keep your tone level and almost detached.

“Or we could have their commanders lead their own forces, correct? The jedi are… complicated to deal with, from what I heard.”

You walk into the elevator with your commander, and he scoffs, shaking his head.

“They can’t follow any order that doesn’t come from a Jedi, and they can’t lead on their own. They’re just not capable of it.”

“How do you figure?” you realize the sharpness of your tone a second too late, and sheepishly adds “…sir?”

Your commander raises an eyebrow at you.

“The Kaminoan doctors explained it all to me. They are wired to obey, and even though the commanding batches are made to give orders, they only do so if those orders stem from the Jedi in charge. They’re not… exactly human. They’re clones.”

You bite the inside of your cheek so hard that you can almost taste copper.

“I understand, sir.”

-

You don’t see Colt around during breakfast, deciding to eat with your C.O. instead to then go to your room – the one that you hadn’t even used the night before – and sit down to boot up the small terminal that had been placed on your desk. The holographic screen blinks a few times before settling into a semi sheer blue rectangle, and you hover your fingers over the dark grey keyboard, hesitating.

Writing the damn report is harder than anything you’ve done in your life, surprise separatist bombings included. You make sure to speak of the clones’ skillsets and how smoothly your teamwork with their commander had been (keeping the smoothest parts off because you’re pretty sure your superiors don’t particularly want to know how many times a CC trooper can orgasm in a single night), making a point of noting their ability to think on their feet, including their resourcefulness in leadership roles.

You lose track of time writing about the clone troopers, and when you glance at the time on the lower corner of the screen you notice it’s about lunch time. You get up and take the elevator downstairs to the mess, and after looking around some you sighing in frustration at how hard it is to spot a man in a room packed with his almost identical twins (some of them perfectly identical, with the cropped haircut). You stop looking for faces to look for their armor instead – only commanders and ARC troopers wore pauldrons, which would narrow your search down, and Colt had a red pauldron on his right shoulder and a black one on his left. You look around once more, and when you finally spot him at a table with other clones, you make a beeline for the clone with a small smile on your face.

“Gentlemen.” you place down your tray with a nod to the clones, taking a seat on the commander’s left side “Hey. I called you before but you didn’t pick up.”

Colt glances at you to then look back at his food.

“I was busy. Had to oversee a few simulations with the cadets that are about to finish their training.”

“Oh.” you pause to eat some of your food “I ended up getting busy too. I’m supposed to write a ridiculously long report on my visit here.”

Colt scoffs, swallowing down his food with a grimace.

“Make sure to write down how very _obedient_ we are. I believe it’s what your superiors want to hear. Same as the _kaminiise._ ”

His tone is bitter and full of loathing. You look at him, but Colt is stubbornly looking at his food as he shovels it in his mouth. You try to think about something to say.

“I’m sorry for what happened. You were late because of me.” You put your fork down, turning your body to have a better look at him “Are you mad at me?”

At that, Colt glances at you to then put his fork down, reaching for his glass and drinking half of it down in one gulp. He raises his face not at you, but at the other clones at the table that seem to be holding their breaths looking at the two of you, and only now you notice that they had stopped chatting to listen in to your conversation.

“Do you mind, Havoc?” Colt growls between his teeth, staring at the ARC trooper sitting in front of him “All of you? A little privacy, please?”

The men quickly avert their eyes from the two of you, and the ARC trooper quickly comes up with some anecdote he had heard about the last assignment of the 501st and how their jedi managed to almost get everyone killed because he wanted to go back for his moody astromech. That diverts the others’ attention from the two of you, and Colt lowers his tone as he finally turns to look at you.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m not.” He says in a reassuring tone to then lower his voice enough to make you lean closer to hear him properly “It’s just… Whenever we have outsiders here – military like you, or the jedi – the Kaminoans make a point of showing us off like we’re…”

He trails off, but you know what he means. Like they are _things_. He blinks, pursing his lips.

“I’m not supposed to talk about this.”

You place your hand over his on the table.

“You can talk to me. I will listen.”

He looks up to you, golden-brown eyes looking concerned but softening up some.

“Not here, or now. Later. Can I meet you at your room around… nine? I think I’ll only be free by then.”

“Yes.” You nod, smiling at him “I’ll probably take a while to finish the report too.”

Colt nods back, turning back to his food. The two of you sit in silence after that, and Colt spreads his left thigh to touch it against yours. You press back at it, rubbing against the armored plates. It’s a reassuring touch, and it makes you smile.

-

It’s night and the heavy rain still hits the windows like every drop is a nail trying to pierce them through. It’s soothing in the same measure it is concerning.

You’ve had about three cups of caff by now and your word count is quite high. You wonder if your C.O. will complain about the size of the thing – he had asked for a succinct report regarding the clone troopers capabilities, and you ended up basically writing a book on the troopers’ ability to function as an independent army. It looks more like a rant than a report. You sigh and begin editing out your ramblings to try and make it look less passionate.

You stretch your arms above your head, rolling your head over your shoulders. You really lost track of time writing this thing. A very kind clone with older features and shorter stature whose name was simply Ninety-Nine had shown up at your door earlier in the afternoon to hand you a set of the clone’s uniform (which they simply called “blacks”) to make up for the fact that you hadn’t brought an extra change of clothes. You are very glad that you were paranoid enough to bring some extra underwear just because.

After thanking him and saying goodbye, you decided to try them on. They feel warm on your body, although you feel like you’re drowning a bit the fabric – the uniform had been made to fit an adult clone, and even one not big as Colt is still taller and more muscular than you. The sleeves go up to your knuckles, and you had to fold the pants’ cuff twice.

You are finally done with the editing – either that or your brain is just too exhausted to keep working on it, and you hear a knock on your door that helps you with the decision of just saving your file and get up off that chair for good.

“Just a second.”

You press the button that makes the door hiss open, and Colt stands there, helmet still on. You smile at him, letting him in and closing the door behind him; you can smell the scent of soap on him, wondering why did he put on all of his armor again if he’s done with his duties and had washed up before meeting you. You sure as hell hope this is a ‘yes’ for him keeping his kama on again this time because that was _hot_.

“Hey, handsome.”

Colt looks at you for a moment, then he turns his head to glance at the computer that is still on.

“Are you busy?” he speaks through his filters, his rough voice already making you think of all the things the two of you had done just in the early morning “I can come back later.”

“No, please, I’m done with that.” you say, rubbing your eyes tiredly and reaching for the light control panel and dimming it down to a pleasant lower setting “I can’t think of another word to write or edit. I’m done.”

“Oh. That’s… good.”

Colt walks across the room to then sit down on your bed and you do the same, eyeing him with curiosity. You delicately run a finger over his gauntlet.

“Want me to help you off that armor, sweetheart?”

Colt gingerly pulls his arm away, leaning forward and supporting his forearms on his thighs, gloved fingers interlocked. You instinctively pull your arm back, noticing the way his entire body language demands space.

“No. I…” Colt breathes out, and it sounds almost like static through his helmet’s filters “Is it okay if I keep it for now?”

“Sure!” you say it emphatically to then pause for an instant “Is there something wrong, Colt?”

“I don’t know. I just... there’s something I need to talk about, and there had never been anyone I could talk to, not the kaminoans or my brothers. And since you’re an outsider, I certainly should not be talking about it with you, but at the same time I feel like you would be the only one able to understand it.”

You take a few moments processing what Colt seem to be requesting. If he wants to vent about anything, especially anything regarding the kaminoan’s scientist statement that bordered on abuse, you think you know what he needs to hear from you. And you say it as clearly as you can put it:

“You seemed… off during lunch. Was it about that meeting? Whatever it is, it won’t leave this room. You can tell me whatever you want, my lips will be sealed.” you mean to reach for his hand, but decide to be still instead “You can talk to me, Colt. I will listen, and I won’t judge. I want you to feel better.”

Colt turns his face hidden away behind the white plastoid and dark reflexive visor to you, staring for a moment to then nod.

“Thank you.” he pauses “My battalion… Rancor battalion, is commanded by commander Havoc and myself. We are stationed in Kamino, and despite how much we enjoy training the cadets and guarding our home, we’ve heard about difficult assignments faced by troops off-world that could have benefited from our aid, and we wondered if we could be sent over to help, even if only at nearby worlds so that we could be shipped back here as quickly as possible.”

You nod, allowing Colt space to voice his concerns. You can relate – when you start to think of your colleagues as family, as your brothers in arms, you want to help them in any way you can; and when they fall, you can’t help but wonder if you could have saved them if you had been there.

“However, when Havoc asked about it to Lin Re – the one in the meeting – he just…” and Colt shakes his head, tone stained with anger “Looked at him all amused like it was some kind of joke. Said we can’t be trusted because we don’t have a Jedi general to give us orders. When Havoc said that we could commandeer our own men he actually chuckled.” you can tell Colt is talking through his teeth “Said we can’t be trusted to act on our own. That it isn’t in our DNA.”

“Bantha shit” you spit out, unable to hold yourself back “I saw you picking the right training to fit each cadet’s ability while still giving a general understanding on the skills they struggled with. You can tell a heavy gunner from a pilot when they’re still kids, it’s incredible.”

Colt glances at you, muttering:

“Thanks.” he clicks his tongue, straightening himself up, hands flat over his thighs “They don’t trust us. That’s why they are constantly reminding us that if we fail, they might as well just-”

The silence following that sentence makes a shiver creep up your spine. Colt lets out a long sigh, hesitating for a moment before prying the helmet off his head, and you see the vulnerability in the act as he wordlessly sets it on the floor. He’s opening up for you, face and heart, sharing his insecurities and peeling away that last layer of protection, and you can’t feel more honored and grateful for it.

He turns to look at you at once, chin dipped and golden-brown eyes looking at you through his lashes.

“Thank you for listening to me.” he clears his throat, licking his lips and keeping his voice down “You look so cute in those blacks.”

You feel your face going hot, rubbing your arms, tugging at the long sleeves that almost cover your hands.

“You think so?” he nods and you giggle “Cut it out, I look like a mess.”

Colt reaches to your face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, tracing your jaw with his finger. The smooth feeling of his glove against your skin makes your breath hitch.

“A very hot mess, maybe.”

And when he leans in, you let your eyes fall shut, opening your mouth slightly to welcome the kiss he presses against it. The two of you share a tender kiss, neither bothering to deepen it or press your tongues together. Instead, you take your time just enjoying the feeling of opening and closing your lips against each other’s, tilting your head to the side on occasion. It’s an interesting thing, how you’ve had the head of his cock push into your throat last night but this feels more intimate than anything you’ve done before.

You’re going a bit breathless when Colt pulls back, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Cyare?”

“ _Moons_ , I love when you call me that.” you sigh out happily, and Colt grins, his voice still low

“Can I ask you for one thing tonight?”

“You don’t have to ask, I’m okay with anything you want.”

“I do, though. Need you to say you’re okay with it. I’ll never do anything without getting your clear permission first.”

You pull back some in order to be able to look at him properly, bringing you palm to his face and stroking his cheekbone with your thumb. Colt is so sweet and caring it makes your heart almost ache.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Colt leans into your touch, eyes soft and almost pleading. He drags his tongue over his upper lip, combing his fingers through your hair.

“I really enjoyed what we did last night. Would you be up for something like that again?”

You immediately give him a wide smile.

“Ohh, very much so,” and you add sheepishly “ _sir._ ”

A very peculiar emotion passes through Colt’s features for a moment, eagerness that soon shifts into restraint.

“I would be asking for a bit more than last time, though.”

 _More?_ You swallow down, too eager for your own good, wondering what Colt means with that.

“If you tell me what it is, I can let you know if I’m okay with it.”

Colt hesitates again, taking your hand between his own.

“Remember how you said you could pretend to be reluctant sometimes, and that I could show you your place? I, uh…” he pats your hand, and he seems to be feeling the most awkward he’s ever been in his life “It doesn’t have to be the entire time, but I was wondering if you could crank up your reluctance some more. A lot more. Try to push me away or act like I’m for-” He clears his throat, swallowing down “That’s about it.”

‘Act like he’s for…’, well, there aren’t many ways to finish that sentence that aren’t _forcing_. It’s a bit of an unusual kink, and you can understand Colt’s embarrassment to admit it, but you can also understand where it most likely stems from. Colt has been feeling powerless, and this feeling has hit him especially hard today, and he’s looking for an outlet to feel that primal rush of dominance.

You can’t say that you would mind pretending to fight his alpha strength a little harder than usual, or to have your legs pushed apart roughly, and get pinned down under an unrelenting grasp. Colt, however, lets go off your hand.

“Does it freak you out?”

You shake your head with your most tranquil expression.

“Not really. It would if we hadn’t been together before, or if you were a pushy person. But you took good care of me last night, respected my boundaries and the my warnings, and even if I didn’t have to use my safeword, I know that you would have respected it if I did. You already know I enjoy pretending to struggle. I’m fine with it.”

Colt stares at you for a moment, as if he had a whole speech prepared for the case of you declining but he’s blanked out at your acceptance.

“Okay. Wow. Okay. Um…” he huffs a breath “We’re gonna need to review our signs though. ‘Jate’ means go in mando’a, and we’ve established that ‘clanker’ means stop. Repeat after me.”

“‘Jate, to keep going.” you repeat it, and he nods “‘Clanker’ means ‘stop’. And that goes for the both of us.”

“Of course.” Colt’s eyes dart back and forth as if he’s going through a mental checklist “Oh. We should discuss our limits. Things you won’t do, no matter what. Things that you already tried before and you know they won’t work out for you, or things that you don’t want to try.”

You tilt your head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

“Like what?”

“Like…” a dark flush colors Colt’s cheeks “More extreme things like being choked or slapped, for example, stuff like that. My limit is easy enough: don’t call me derogatory names, don’t call me a toy or a plaything, any sort of dehumanizing words. I know some nat-borns enjoy it, but it doesn’t sit well with me.”

You nod, and it isn’t difficult to understand his reasons. You wouldn’t want to use any dehumanizing language with him anyway.

“I’m… okay with most things, choking included,” you explain, feeling your own cheeks burn “but I will keep my left fist clenched if you do choke me. If my hand opens it, it’s because I’m far too gone and you need to stop. And, um… no slapping on my face, it stings...”

The two of you spend a little while on this talk, and it’s a curious thing, the way it makes you eager for him and relaxed at the same time. He’s so attentive, so careful when it comes to you. It’s a tender side of him that makes you wonder how can he be the same man that barks orders at his troopers during their training. You like the idea of having this side of him only to yourself.

Colt asks you to pay attention to his cue – he wants you to cease the forceful roleplaying once his touch and his words become gentler, stating that he wishes to be through with it on a softer note. Once it’s all settled, you place a hand over Colt’s gauntlet, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So… anything else? I’m good as it is. If you’re good, can we please just get to it?” you murmur against his skin “I want you so bad…”

Colt chuckles, squeezing your hand for a moment before gingerly pulling away and standing up. The commander lets out a long breath, looking down at you. Hells, when you’re sitting down and he’s standing he just towers above you, and you squeeze your thighs together at the sight.

“What’s your safeword?” Colt asks, and you reply ‘clanker’ loud and clear, so he nods “Jate?”

“Jate.” you reply promptly

The next thing you can manage is a squeaking noise when he pushes the air out of your lungs with a sharp shove to your chest. Colt keeps pushing you down until you are on your back breathing hard under the palm he holds flat over your sternum, and he shifts to straddle you in one fluid movement. The look in his eyes is hesitant, and you wonder if he’s ever done this before. You want him to know you are part of this, that you want it as much as he does, so you make a feeble attempt to raise your body, goading him with defiance in your eyes. _Come on. Show me your strength_.

Colt pushes at you with a grunt, pinning you in place, and you offer him a broad grin. _Moons, yes. This is gonna be fun._ Colt stares at your smiling face like he’s reading you, and something dark takes over those golden-brown eyes. He shoves your shirt up, bunching them up against your collarbones.

“Don’t. Kriffing. Move.” he orders, his voice even rougher than usual

You decide to indulge him so more, so you figure you should speak, keeping your voice sheepish and almost scared.

“Sir, please…!” you stare at him with wide, pleading eyes

Colt ignores you, leaning down to kiss your breast. His touch is avid, marking your skin with how hard he sucks it, and when he nips at the sensitive skin of your nipples, you let out a loud moan, hands moving to Colt’s armored biceps. The commander roughly pins your wrists down on the bed by either side of you, moving to kiss and nibble at your other breast. Your body coils under Colt’s broad frame, and you lick your lips at the sensation of being trapped and pinned in place. Hells, this has no business feeling so hot.

If there’s one thing last night had taught you, is that Colt can take his sweet time picking you apart, and tonight seems to be no different. Colt laves your skin with his tongue, taking a moment to roughly force your shirt up your head and halfway up your arms, bunching the fabric in his fist to keep your wrists securely pinned above your head. His other hand roams your body freely, feeling up your stomach and waist like he hadn’t touched every inch of you the night before.

The way he breathes in your scent while his lips caress your neck makes you writhe underneath him. You are about to moan some positive encouragement when you remember to try and do the opposite, but it ends up coming out as a long, drawn-out and needy whimper as you squirm under him:

“Stop…”

That wouldn’t convince anyone in a million years, but it’s much more about playing the fantasy than about actually acting the part with perfection. Colt squeezes one of your breasts hard enough to make you yelp. He releases your breast after giving a pinch to your nipple, teeth moving to nip at your earlobe. His voice is low and sultry, and it makes you exhale sharply at his words.

“I told you to not to move. Want me to hurt you?”

“No, sir..." you lick your lips, unable to keep the eagerness from your face

You try to kick your legs up, but they are firmly trapped under most of Colt’s weight, despite him being careful enough not to actually fully support himself on top of you. In the same measure, you fight the improvised bonds on your wrists, and again, you can’t budge an inch. Hells, you can feel the heat pooling in your lower stomach. You are absolutely trapped under this huge Alpha trooper, and there is nothing you can do to fight him off.

Moons, this is turning you on so much you’re almost dazed from it.

“I think you do” Colt continues, not giving any hint that he’s even noticed your pointless struggle

When Colt takes a moment to pull the shirt off your wrists, you wriggle your body upwards underneath him, towards the headboard, managing to roll on your stomach and making a clumsy attempt to crawl away from him.

Colt snatches the waistband of the blacks you’re wearing, dragging them down your knees along with your underwear. The cool air on previously warm skin makes you shiver and Colt finishes undressing you with sharp tugs at your clothes.

“No...” you whine, trying your best to pretend to crawl away even though the thing you want the most is for Colt to grab your ass and give it a squeeze “Stop...”

Colt rolls you on your side and down on your back again, forcing your legs apart and sitting on his haunches between them. Two strong hands grab at your hips, pulling you roughly and effortlessly over his armored body, and you wonder what he’s trying to do since he can’t fuck you while still dressed on both his clothes and armor.

That’s when he shifts his grip, placing his palms under your ass and lifting you up until he can sling your legs over his pauldrons. Your chin touches your chest as most of your body is draped over Colt’s, and only your head remains on the bed, giving you no choice other than watch Colt as he licks his lips, hot breath brushing over your pussy.

“Stop pretending you don’t want this.” Colt says with a smirk that is absolutely wrecking “I can smell your arousal.”

Moons, you might come untouched from this sight and his words alone. You kick your legs up, but Colt holds them in place over his shoulders with his hands, taking a moment to bite the pointer finger of his right glove, pulling it off with his teeth and spitting it out on the bed.

“Please...!” you beg, eager for more of his rough touch "Oh, please, sir..."

Colt smashes his lips against your pussy, tongue eagerly shoving into the heated slit, tasting you as his lips suck hard. Your eyes roll back at the feeling, how hot and velvety and perfect Colt’s mouth and tongue feel on your skin and inside your folds. Colt is eating you out in a way that is much messier than the first time he’d done it – you can feel spit (most likely mingled with your slickness) trailing down his mouth and wetting your perineum as it’s pressed against his chin. It’s a filthy thing, and it makes your legs quiver over Colt’s pauldrons.

“Stop…” you groan, and you hope Colt forgives you for the lack of emphasis, but this just feels way too good and you’re not that much of a good actress

You’re pretty sure you can feel Colt smirking against your pussy when he drags his fingers over the mess of spit that drips from his chin; he then proceeds to move his fingers forward, inching between your ass cheeks. When he gingerly presses a spit-slick finger against your other hole, you keen softly.

Colt pulls inches from your pussy to swallow down, aroused smile carrying in his voice:

“Jate?”

You bite a grin over your lip, staring at the golden-brown eyes peeking between your thighs.

“Jate.”

He pushes his tongue back inside you, finger making its way into your ass in circular motions. Your hands grasp at the sheets while a sharp gasp is pushed out of your lungs. Hells. This is too much, and it’s so good.

Colt continues eating you out as messily as it is possible, spit trailing down towards your ass, which he fucks very slowly with his finger not to hurt you. The way he shoves his tongue inside you makes you feel warm and tingly, and the way he pushes and pulls his finger makes you shiver and feel almost overwhelmed. It’s so much.

“Stop…” you drawl out the word half-heartedly, and Colt chuckles against your skin, the sound vibrating over your clit

The simultaneous stimulation is driving you crazy, and when you feel close enough to the edge you just roll your hips along with Colt’s pace, and he complies to the silent request, pumping his tongue faster and curling the finger he has halfway into your ass, still drawing lazy circles with it. You gasp loudly, cursing and trashing, but Colt keeps you in place with his free hand; you come with a moan that sounds almost pained, toes curling and feet pointing upwards with the sudden tension brought by the spasms that wreck your whole being.

Colt licks your through it until you become painfully sensitive, and your take the opportunity to try and wriggle away, keeping the negative demeanor.

“Let… go… of me…” and Colt allows your to pull your legs back and slide your body off of him

You roll over your stomach, feeling the slickness between your thighs. You feel the matress shift some, and you can hear a clattering noise behind you. When you turn to look over your shoulder, you see Colt had been standing up but now he’s kneeling back on the bed, leaning forward to grab a your hair in fistful; you protest loudly although it barely hurts at all – Colt has grabbed enough of your hair to distribute the pain of his tugging, and he pulls your head back some, making your back arch.

“Don’t move.” he growls menacingly “You're mine.”

You can feel your pussy twitch at the words. Colt forces your knees apart with his own, kneeling up behind you and pulling you back towards him. You whimper, letting him guide you as he wants. You sound weak and defeated, and apparently it’s spurring Colt on, because he brings his still gloved left hand down on your ass. The smacking noise echoes in the room, and you yelp out in surprise. It is louder than it is painful, but moons, it burns nicely.

“Get on your knees!” he barks out, and it makes you think of the though commander Colt you had witnessed in the troopers’ training; it’s an order, a command, and it makes your walls twitch

“No!” you sound half-scared, half-bratty, grinning over your shoulder “I won’t!”

That earns you a sharper tug at your hair and another loud slap to your ass, this time over the right cheek, where you weren’t expecting the blow to land. You whimper, trying to disguise your rutting against the sheets as an attempt to wriggle away from him. Moons, you could get used to this. Colt pulls your hair relentlessly enough to force you to lift up your rear to follow the direction, and as soon as you do so, he takes your hip in a bruising grip, pulling your lower half up on your knees as he had demanded.

You try to rise up to your elbows, imagining that this is what he has in mind, but Colt shoves your head down on the sheets, fingers tangled into your hair and palm pressing down on your skull right above your ear. It immobilizes you in a way you never could have anticipated.

Your arms drop down like a deactivated droid’s, and it feels like your entire body is sinking into submission. It’s new and almost a little scary, but somehow it feels simultaneously comfortable. All weight lifted off your shoulders. You can’t move or fight back. You’re _his._

The thought overwhelms you for a moment, and then-

“Captain” Colt calls from behind you, out of your line of sight, his tone going unexpectedly gentle “Tell me your safeword.”

You breathe out to then draw in a deep breath, blinking slowly and feeling the bedsheets under your face and chest, the gloved hand on your hip and the warm hand over your head, not pressing down but keeping you still nonetheless. You’re in Kamino, rained in. You’re with Colt. If you feel uncomfortable to any degree, it takes just one word for him to stop what he’s doing.

This mental review allows you to breathe through the overwhelming feelings, and you sink back into the comfort of submission.

“My safeword is ‘Clanker’.” you say it firmly, so that Colt can know that you’re okay

“Jate?”

“Jate.” you nod as much as you can manage to, given your current position

Colt sighs out to then press up against you from behind. You feel only one strap of cold plastoid material over your tailbone, most likely his belt, while every other part touching your skin is warm and soft – Colt’s blacks. You realize that the clattering noise from before had been the commander getting rid of his thigh armor and codpiece, and you make a raspy noise in the back of your throat when Colt presses the erection you can distinctly feel against the cleft of your ass. He grinds his hips against you, and it finally dawns on you.

Colt wants to fuck you while he’s almost entirely still dressed in his armor and uniform.

Moons above, have mercy.

Colt takes his hand from your hip, and you hear faint, soft thud on the bed followed by the feeling of his warm hand moving over your ass again, now without his glove. He smacks your ass once, fingers splayed wide, the impact less painful than it is loud but bringing heat to your skin nonetheless. He slaps you again, and you gasp out, body coiling involuntarily under the rough treatment.

“Stay still.” he drawls, his big and warm hand caressing your ass before giving it a tight squeeze “That’s an order.”

You whine out, letting out a stuttered breath. Hells, you can’t handle being teased any longer, you want him so bad.

“Colt, please, please, just-”

Colt curls the fingers of the hand he has over your head, tugging at your hair.

“I don’t think I’ve authorized you to call me by my name, captain.”

Colt smacks you again, hard, and you yelp out to then whine helplessly.

“I’m sorry, sir! I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Colt lowers his hand down the curve of your ass, finding his way over your wet slit and easily managing to push in two fingers at once. You push your hips back, craving more of his touch even if the behavior is not very in character for you.

“I won’t repeat myself,” Colt’s tone is icy and it feels almost like another stinging slap to your skin “stay still.”

What can you do when both the order and the threat sound so arousing, wrapped by Colt’s growl of a voice? You defiantly roll your hips at his fingers again, and Colt pulls them out of you so fast it makes you sob pathetically at the loss. You hear a shuffle of cloth behind you, and the electricity of the anticipation prickles at your skin, the heat in your stomach becoming almost maddening. Your breath goes unexpectedly shallow, and you lick your lips anxiously.

Colt lets go off your head, moving his hand to your hip and you know his other hand is being used to lower his cock when you feel it being pressed down over the cleft of your ass, warm and big and threatening. You can’t stop the full body shudder that shakes you from head to toe, and Colt chuckles when you twist your shoulder back some in order to glance over it at him.

“Do you want my cock deep inside you, captain?”

You don’t raise your upper body from the bed, no matter how exposed you feel. It’s like Colt is pinning you down with his stare alone. His figure stands tall behind you, eyes looking down at you like you’re nothing but a prey that he’s successfully hunted, unthreatening and defeated.

You nod several times, letting your lower lip quiver some. Colt licks the corner of his lips with a cocky smirk, lowering his cock and smearing the slick over your entrance with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, how deep I'm going to fuck you is entirely up to you.”

And with that, he presses forward just about enough to push the very tip of his head in your pussy, not even meeting the heated folds deeper inside, and he stills, both hands now resting on your hips. You draw a sharp breath, waiting for the sharp thrust with which he will claim you, but it never comes. He simply stays put, head of his cock hard and hot against your slit.

You lift yourself up on one elbow, just about enough to have a better view of Colt’s still armored body standing behind you. Why isn’t he moving? Why isn’t he fucking the daylight out of you until you scream?

“Sir…?” you breathe out, pussy involuntarily twitching even at the shy touch of his cock

Colt absently caresses your ass, looking perfectly collected in a way that unnerves you, and his golden-brown eyes look down at you, his features setting into something akin to a collected entertainment.

“Since you’re so keen on moving against my orders, I figured you should do the moving yourself.” one of his hands moves up your lower back and back down, nails dragging over the reddened skin of your ass “Go on, captain. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Oh. That man is a mean fucker and you love it.

“No.” you answer defiantly

Colt smacks your ass again, and the skin there is starting to feel almost tender, the impact there turning from sharp and painful to dull and pleasurable.

“The sooner you start, the sooner this will be over, gorgeous. _Move._ ”

You close your eyes for a moment, licking your lips. Hells, that rough voice of his is going to drive you crazy; you rise up on both of your elbows to then slowly push your hips back, groaning at every inch that enters you. Colt is big and thick, and he stretches your insides so nicely, tip of his cock reaching deep enough to make you gasp when your ass finally presses against his hips.

You can feel Colt shuddering, and you are glad that you’ve managed to at least make some of his composure to crack under his pleasure, and the commander hums.

“Good. Keep going.”

"You're so... big..." you whine, gasping softly

Colt runs his hands down your hips and over your thighs, and you can feel him throb inside you. His voice is velvet, sweet with a hint of mock concern.

“You're doing so good. You feel so hot, so tight.”

You move forward, letting out a long moan at the way the rim of his head drags at your engorged walls, arousal pricking at your skin. You let down any restraint over how vocal you are, whimpering and moaning loudly, tweaking your noises just enough to make the pleasure sound more like straining.

You look over your shoulder and Colt licks his lips at you, eyes lowering to your ass. He seems to be enjoying the view of his cock sinking in and out of you, pleased smirk twisting his lips. Moons, yes, what a sight, Colt’s armor reflecting the low lights. You feel so small, so weak being naked while he’s still clothed and armored, looking bigger than he already is. It’s like you’re nothing but a passing entertainment for the commander, just a plaything for him to take his pleasure before dressing himself back up and tending to his duties like nothing had happened.

“ _Faster now._ ” Colt snaps, and the sudden hard smack to your ass makes you yelp in pain “You’re boring me.”

It’s a heady feeling, being ordered around and slapped by this almost fully armored hunk of a man. You roll your hips faster, fucking yourself on the commander’s hard cock. He feels so good, and you balance yourself on one of your elbows, sliding your free hand between your thighs and teasing your clit in the same pace. You bite your lip, looking over your shoulder at Colt. He remains almost perfectly still, just allowing you to thrust your hips back against him over and over. He doesn’t order you to stop touching yourself, so you keep at it, chasing your pleasure. Stars, you’re so close you can already feel your toes curling, your entire body winding itself up in need. Your body coils in anticipation, the heat inside you becoming more and more unbearable at every drag of Colt’s cock deep inside you, making you feel so small and almost too tight. Your breath is uneven, shallow; you keep touching yourself and pushing your hips back against Colt’s, moaning when he squeezes your ass cheeks, his fingers digging at your skin.

“I can’t- I’m-”

You gasp out, eyes rolling back as you’re already tumbling down the edge, feeling your pussy twitch hard around Colt’s shaft. You let out a loud, drawn-out moan as the spasms wrack through your body, all strength gone from you making you drop on your chest as your arms give. It feels like you spend an eternity coming, and your legs shake, threatening to give as well, but Colt grabs at your hipbones with a bruising grip, keeping your lower body up.

You’re still trembling with the aftershocks of your orgasm, and you manage to turn your head enough to glance at Colt your shoulder. The commander leans forward, placing a hand over the back of your neck and wrapping his fingers over your throat, eyes narrowing at you.

“Did I give you permission to come, captain? Because I don’t think I did.”

“N-No, sir, but-” you try to answer it when Colt pushes deeper inside you, making your words break into a moan

You can feel his balls pressing up against your entrance, and stars above, it almost atually hurts when all of him is inside you, too deep, too big, not only filling but also stretching you open. Colt gives a shy squeeze to your neck.

“Look at me.” Colt orders, voice losing some of its roughness

You manage to turn your eyes to him; you’re straining but the air can still find its way into your lungs and hells, Colt looks like a hunter pinning his prey down, his teeth bared and the golden-brown eyes staring at you with a merciless glare. You squeeze your right hand into a fist so that he can see that you’re still comfortable.

“It seems like I have to teach you your place, captain.” he says it like only the thought of it is delightful to him “I’m gonna fuck you hard and deep, and you’re gonna be a good girl and take it. Do you understand?”

You absolutely should not be feeling this hot – you just came! – but the way Colt is looking at you, and these words in his low growl of a voice seem to make you wetter than you already are.

“Jate.” you whisper, holding his gaze so that he’ll know he’s free to continue

You try to squirm away some but moons, you can’t move a damn inch, rough grip tightening on your hip and neck. Colt can immobilize you with such ease, and it shouldn’t be so arousing but you can’t help feeling a pang of lust when you swallow down against the fingers squeezing at your throat.

Colt pulls back all the way out until only the head of his cock is still pressed to the entrance of your slick hole, and when he snaps his hips forward, pushing all of him back inside with one sharp thrust, you’re pretty sure your vision goes completely white. Between the heightened sensitivity of your post-orgasm haze and your shallow, strained breathing you’re not sure if you screamed or if you only imagined it.

Colt pulls back again, just as slowly as he had done before to then thrust back in, rough and fast. This time you can hear yourself cry out, a loud, broken noise that is cut off halfway when Colt squeezes harder. You can barely breathe now, and you glance at him, see how he stares at your hand, keeping an eye out so that he’ll know if you feel weak or if you want him to stop should you open your fingers; you squeeze them tighter. You don’t want him to stop, despite the way you can feel your heartbeat thudding in your ears.

Colt keeps pulling back agonizingly slowly to then roughly slam back in. You move your free hand over the one he has on your neck and press over it some; tighter, you want it tighter.

With a brief look at you and a small moment of consideration, Colt obliges, squeezing your throat enough to cut your air for once. You squirm under him, instinct taking over. This has no business feeling this good. You keep your fist tightly closed, you know is just a matter of being stimulated a little longer. You can hear Colt groan out, slapping your ass.

“Kriff, you’re squeezing me so hard…”

When Colt gives you another violent thrust, you let out a ragged scream despite the hand that chokes you, your hand dropping open because you’re too weak to keep it closed in a fist. Colt lets go off your neck, placing his hand over your cheek instead, calling out your name in a concerned voice.

“Jate, jate.” you mumble out, letting out a sudden, shaky giggle out of pleasure “Please, please don’t stop…”

Colt looks at you, still caressing your face. You nod at him as best as you can, given your position, and Colt’s features shift from mild concern to an eager smirk. He leans down some, broad form draping over you; you jerk away as much as you can when his cold chest plate meets your back, his belt digging painfully at your ass cheeks.

Colt reaches for your wrists, forcing them up behind you and pinning them over your lower back, one hand wrapping around the both of them with ease. His free hand caresses your thigh, and you feel Colt’s warm breath brushing over your skin along your spine.

“So eager, captain.” and you whine when he licks a long, wet stripe there “You look so lovely like this. Such a good girl." and he pushes deep inside you again, hot breath over your back "I wanna feel you coming on my cock again. Think you can do that for me?”

You give him a shaky nod, far too gone by now. There’s a wet patch on the sheets under the corner of your mouth where you drooled some while Colt choked you, and you lick your lips, your breath coming in short huffs when Colt pulls halfway to then push back inside agonizingly slowly.

“Yes yes yes, please, anything you want…”

You are pretty sure you’re not being exactly coherent, and Colt’s laugh makes you twitch around him with eagerness. You feel the bed shifting under you, feel Colt’s armored thigh brush by the side of your own thigh – he’s placing a foot down for leverage, pulling back to then sink back in.

The two of you shudder at the new angle, how impossibly good it feels to have the head of Colt’s cock pushing up towards your perineum from inside. Colt hisses a curse and pulls halfway down to slam back in hard enough to make you see stars, but you just want him to do it over and over again. You try to break free and Colt tightens his grip on your wrists. Moons, having him force you into submission is so deliciously hot.

Colt slams inside you again, his hand dragging over your back, caressing your skin between your shoulder blades that tense up with every violent thrust. You hear Colt’s ragged breath, the way he growls with every roll of his hips. Pleasure spreads all over your body, every inch of you burning. A smile spread over your lips, your forehead creased in sweet agony.

This… this feels so good it’s like you’re coming without the buildup. It’s just constant, unwavering pleasure that doesn’t ease out. Colt pounds you mercilessly, letting go of your wrists to spread your ass cheeks apart with both of his hands, fingers kneading at the tender skin. You can feel his cock throbbing inside you, feel the way it swells up against your folds, and it’s downright sinful, how good it feels.

“I’m coming, captain…” Colt’s voice is strained, hissed between his clenched teeth “ I’m coming!...”

You can distinctly feel the first spurt, warm and slick deep inside you, his cock twitching hard inside you while Colt groans out in pleasure, a shaky sound that makes him sound needy and desperate, and it tips you right off the edge. Colt moans louder when you come, raspy laugh out of him.

“Squeezing me so good… so kriffing good…”

The two of you take a few moments to come down of your highs. Colt takes a couple of breaths while you are pretty sure you won’t be able to speak a coherent sentence for the next decade or so. Moons, you are aching in a lot of places and you can’t bring yourself to give a damn about it. Colt pulls back out of you very slowly with a tiny hissing noise. You feel so empty at the loss of him, and you whine in protest, your legs finally losing strength for good and allowing you to lie on your stomach as you try to remember your name and what day it is.

Colt crawls to your side, placing a warm hand on your cheek.

“Hey, cyare. You’re feeling okay?”

You stare at him cloudy-eyed. Colt looks lovely, face flushed and lower lip reddened from the way he kept dragging his teeth over it. He looks concerned, and you make an effort to speak in order to soothe him.

“So okay.” You smile weakly at him “Never came that hard, moons above. That was so _good!_ ”

Colt chuckles. His eyes are soft, his touch is soft, his voice is soft. All of him so loving and gentle it’s like another person had been slapping and fucking you senseless.

“I’m glad you liked it, cyare. I enjoyed it a lot too.” he kisses your head “Anything you need? Want me to get you something to eat or drink? Want me to tuck you in under these blankets?”

You shake your head, still trying to even your breathing.

“I’m not sleepy. But I wouldn’t mind some water.” all the screaming, kicking and coming had made you thirsty

Colt promptly sits up, reaching for his belt.

“Do you mind if it’s from my canteen?” he unclips a small white bottle beside his left pouch “I… I really don’t want to leave you alone now.”

You roll on your back, groaning as you support yourself up on your elbow, reaching for the canteen.

“I don’t mind at all.” You take two long gulps of water and hand it back to him “You’re very sweet”

Colt tut with a tiny smile, clipping the canteen back in place to then undo his belt and moving to take off his gauntlets. You plop back down on your side, watching him strip off his armor and place it down next to his helmet.

“It was so hot that you kept it on.” you say, words drawling out in your haze

Colt looks at you with an amused smile, now removing his shin plates along with his boots.

“I didn’t really think about it, I just wanted you so bad, and it would take forever to take off all of it.” he lowers his eyes, soft blush tinting his cheeks “I’m glad you enjoyed it, though. You did a good job pretending to fight back.”

You are pretty sure he's just being nice, because you know you let your lust for him transpire the entire time. It's nearly impossible pretending not to want him, his lovely eyes and his criminally hot body. Colt keeps his blacks on, shifting to lie on his side in front of you, brushing his knuckles over your cheek. You beam at him, at the way he smiles and looks at you with adoration. Only now you realized you didn’t ask about him, and you cradle his face with your hands.

“What about you? Did you enjoy yourself, love?”

Colt nods, kissing your palms.

“I did. Mostly because I could tell how much you were enjoying it. I’m happy you gave me those signs.” he presses a soft, chaste kiss to your lips “You’re just perfect, do you know that?”

“Oh, stop it.” you laugh, stroking his chin with your thumb “Did you get it out of your system?”

Colt smirks, leaning in to touch his forehead to yours, letting you push your thigh between his own, both of your legs tangled together.

“I did.”

He stays like this, and you don’t bother moving, enjoying the proximity and warmth. Colt places his hand over the nape of your neck, rubbing it softly.

“I hope this storm lasts forever. I don’t ever want you to leave my side.” He pauses, pulling back some to look at your properly “Unless you want to, that is.”

“I don’t.” you reply earnestly, kissing the corner of his mouth “I really don’t.”

The two of you don’t say another word for a long time, staying like this, close and safe. After a while Colt touches you here and there, on your hips and over your ass, asking you if it hurts, if you’re okay, and you assure him that you’re fine. You don’t sleep at all, but it’s like you had napped – you feel rested and happy, and every time you blink your eyes open, you see Colt staring at you with such tenderness it makes your heart ache.

You shift closer, throwing your arm over his shoulder and kissing him softly, muttering about how handsome he is. You can feel him hard against your thigh, and you smile against his lips.

“Are you hard?” you tease

Colt licks your lower lip in a playful manner to then nibble at it.

“Of course I’m hard, I’m lying in bed with you.”

You laugh, pushing your hand between the two of you to give him a teasing squeeze.

“You are such a horny commander, _sir._ ” Colt groans a long ‘stop’ that he clearly doesn’t mean at all “So are you up for it again?”

Colt is blushing hard, licking his lips.

“I don’t know, are you?”

You raise an eyebrow. You would have him as many times as you’d be able to until you were both chafing, to be quite honest.

“I am, obviously!”

Colt scoffs, pulling you into his arms and mouthing at your shoulder.

“You are such a horny captain.”

You lie on your back, laughing even harder now; Colt takes a moment to sit up and take off his blacks and greys, and you crawl over to place your hands over his thighs, licking along his shaft. Colt gasps softly, petting your head and moaning out shamelessly when you take the head of his cock into your mouth, tasting yourself on him with tiny kitten licks to then press the flat of your tongue over his slit.

Colt combs his fingers in your hair, pushing the heel of his palm against your forehead in order to make you raise your face for him and you begrudgingly let go of him with a loud and wet “pop”. He grins at you when you give him a couple of lazy strokes, making innocent doe eyes at the commander.

“Don’t make me wait, gorgeous.” He strokes his thumb over your still slick lower lip “I wanna make you feel good.”

You straighten yourself up, shifting to turn your back on him, getting on your hands and knees.

“Who’s stopping you, handsome?”

Colt laughs, shaking his head.

“You’ll be the death of me, you know it?”

He shifts to sit on his haunches behind you, and you let out a giddy scream when he grabs you by your waist, pulling you down onto his lap; he pulls your hair to the side and presses kisses to the back of your neck, muttering against your skin.

“You smell so good, makes me hard.” He runs his wet lips over your shoulder, licks the heated skin there “You makes me hard, cyare, your smell, your soft skin, your pretty face.”

“Colt…” you moan softly, his breath hot on the nape of your neck and his words making you melt inside “Feels so good…”

He pulls you closer until his cock is trapped between your ass and his stomach, grinding at you some, his hands moving to tweak your nipples, skilled fingers teasing the sensitive skin. He fondles your breasts, massages them thoroughly, all the while kissing and licking the tendon on the side of your neck, nibbling at your earlobe, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

“So pretty, so kriffing pretty, my lovely” and he says your name, almost singing it; his right hand moves down from your breast and over your stomach, tracing a circle around your bellybutton to then ghost over the heat between your spread thighs. You whole body shudders when he drags his middle finger over your clit “You want me inside you, cyare?”

You suck in a breath, feeling his lips, his hands, his warmth all over you.

“Yes… I want you so bad, love. Want you, need you. All you can give me and more.”

Colt sucks hard at the skin on the side of your neck. You can’t bring yourself to care if the mark peeks out of your uniform later.

“On your knees, gorgeous.” Colt says, hint of a growl under his tender tone “Then back down, slowly.”

You do as you’re told, your knees set apart by Colt’s own. He lines up his cock with your pussy, and you sink back down on his lap, feeling his cock press against your folds; you feel again that heady sensation of being too small for him, too tight, whimpering out when you grind down on him until he’s fully sheathed inside you. You can feel him twitch, and it makes you gasp softly.

Colt presses his forehead between your shoulder blades, hands gripping so tight at your hipbones his knuckles are whitening some.

“Moons, I don’t think I’m gonna last long like this.” He huffs out, hot breath meeting your skin “You feel so damn good.”

The two of you move slowly, Colt touching you everywhere he can reach as you caress his thighs, grind your hips down on him, moaning at his thrusts. You turn over your shoulder to kiss him, your hands over his as he fondles your breast, and the two of you take your sweet time, every touch and roll of hips making you feel hotter.

Colt teases your clit with his free hands, hips moving in sharp, aborted half-thrusts.

“Are you close, cyare? I’m-” he lets out a small gasp, biting at the meat of your shoulder “ _Please._ ”

You bring a hand up to reach for the back of Colt’s head, over his cropped hair, pressing your cheek to his and rolling your hips back at him.

“I’m close too, love. Come for me. Come…”

Colt presses his mouth against your shoulder, muffling out a loud moan as he spends himself deep inside you. A couple of spurts and the excess begin to trickle out of you every time he pulls halfway out, dripping along his shaft. You let your head roll back over his shoulder, the feeling of being filled up again pushing you down that edge, spasms making you shiver on Colt’s lap.

The two of you shudder against each other, Colt’s hands wrapping around your waist. He gingerly pulls out of you to then help you down, pulling you up until you can place your head on a pillow, and you mumble your thanks. Colt drops on his side next to you, still breathing hard. You cuddle up to him, nuzzling at the hollow of his throat.

“Did I manage to tire you out?”

Colt chuckles, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Pretty much. But if that’s a challenge, just give me five- maybe six minutes?”

“Not a challenge” you groan “I’m pretty sure we are both in need of a rest.”

“Copy that.” Colt says with a sigh that sounds a lot like relief, now holding you close “You were so good to me, cyare. So good, made me feel so good.”

You let out a hum that makes you sound like a happy kitten’s purr, pressing your cheek to Colt’s broad chest.

“How are you feeling?” Colt asks, still holding you in his arms “Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No, don’t worry. I’m fine. Tired.” you admit with a small smile “Very pleased. Completely fucked-out.”

“Hmm. Same here.” he pauses for a moment “We should shower.”

“Not happening. I’m not gonna be able to walk for the next few hours.” you say in all honesty

Colt presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Okay then. Maybe later.”

He starts petting your hair, which begins to make you very sleepy. He does so for a long time, and when you are having trouble keeping your eyes open, he speaks in a very hushed tone, almost like he’s scared:

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” your eyes go wide, and you look up to Colt, shifting up some so that you’ll be on eye level, and he continues “It’s okay though, I-I don’t want to make things weird between us. If you don’t feel the same way-”

You press a kiss to Colt’s lips, kissing him again a few more times before pulling back.

“You won’t make anything weird. I…” you swallow down, getting lost again in his beautiful eyes “I think I… I love you too.”

Colt’s worried expression suddenly turns into confusion for a second to then shift into delight. The two of you find your way under the covers, and you hold each other close, caressing one another and you think about how glad you are for the violent storm that rumbles outside your window. Colt runs his fingers over your hair, calling you the sweetest names and talking softly about how lucky he is to have met you; while you slowly but surely fall into a blissful sleep, you know that everything is right in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted whyyy did it get so loooong?! I love Colt, I wanna sit on his lap.
> 
> Do you wanna sit on a clone trooper's lap too? Come yell at me on my tumblr @ letitrainathousandflames


End file.
